If Only She had a Twin
by TribalRose
Summary: Nunnally had always been one to wonder, but when she wonders about having a twin brother she asks her brother Lelouch, how could she know he knew the perfect person but would never find him again? One-Shot!


25 April 2015 11:32pm

If Only She had a Twin

**Hey guys! I'm me! TribalRose! I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in ages! Please forgive me! I have had MAJOR writer's block lately and ugh, it's been killing me! All those who liked The Beauty of a Blood Rose, I'm so very sorry but it would mean the world to me if you could wait just a bit longer! I'm so busy! I've been very into Code Geass lately and this story just popped into mind while I was looking at pictures of Rolo (sob, I loved you Rolo, sob, your were so cute!) and this came to mind! I really liked this idea myself so I hope you guys like it too! **

**NOTE: For this Lelouch will still be alive and with Nunnally just at their home, so this may seem random but it's needed for the story. Set after Rolo's death but at no particular time at all. **

**Please R/R!**

She sat there, content, I small smile placed on her face as she sat in her chair, humming. She liked living the way she did, with her brother, in their home, going to school, meeting their friends. It was an about satisfying life. Suddenly her smile faded into a frown, if she was so happy why couldn't she get this pointless idea out of her head?! She didn't need this person anyway! She had Lelouch! "What are you frowning about?" A boy's voice called from behind her. She spun her chair around looking in his direction, not that she needed to though, she was blind after all.

She smiled at him, "Hey Big Brother Lelouch!" Even she didn't have to see his face to know he must have returned her smile. "Hey Nunnally. Heh your smiling again." She widened she smile, and if she wasn't blind she would have beamed at him. "That's only because your here now Big Brother." He laughed, it was the laugh he always gave her, light but happy and loving.

"Nunnally, your flattering me! What were you frowning about anyway?" She smiled at his laugh, then furrowed her brow at his question.

"Brother Lelouch?"

"Yes Nunnally?"

"What's it like - I mean what would you think it would be like... Um well, having a younger brother?"

He looked at her confused even though he knew it wouldn't have made a difference if he did or didn't.

"What do you mean?"

Nunnally bit her bottom lip slightly.

"Hmm... How do I explain it? Oh! Actually not a little brother! What would it be like having a twin?"

Lelouch looked at her dubiously.

"What? What do you mean? And why are you asking this anyway?"

Nunnally fidgeted slightly, now she was going to have to explain everything.

"Well. Umm. You see... Lately I've just been thinking, I mean, I was thinking how I would have really liked to have a twin! Or even better, a twin brother!" She exclaimed, a smile beaming on her face as she thought about it. Oh boy! Could she imagine! Her own twin brother! She could imagine everything, Lelouch her and her twin laughing together, her and her brother's all going and doing stuff together, planning school events together, taking photos together. She giggled lightly, they could even dress up as each other and see if they could fool people!

"I can imagine your twin brother Nunnally."

Nunnally faced but towards Lelouch, surprised. "What do you mean?"

Lelouch smiled softly. "He would be calm and collected, but when he got photos of him taken unexpectedly he'd get all flustered and go tomato red." Nunnally moved closer to Lelouch. She wanted to know more about this brother of hers.

"What would he be into?"

"Oh? Well he would never be one who was into sports, he'd be the more quiet one who didn't like to be in all the action, but he would always be there for those he cared about, getting them out of difficult situations by what seems like magic."

Nunnally smiled. She liked this twin of hers, he sounded real! Amazingly real! She had to know more.

"Who would he like to be around?"

"Out of everyone... He would be around mostly his family, they were the only people he would really be able to get really close too. And he, of course, would hang out with his siblings' friends. Smiling at their jokes even if they were lame, saying only few but important words, but mostly hanging out with his siblings whenever he could."

Once again Nunnally smiled, he was so realistic, so alive, so with her.

"My twin would always be with me, he'd stay with me always because otherwise he'd get lonely, because he'd feel like without me he's going to be taken advantage of and used again. So my brother and I would always be together." Lelouch looked at Nunnally in shock.

"How did you-" Nunnally merrily cut him off with a smile and a shrug.

"Well it seemed to fit in with him, I liked this side of him. The side where I could always be there for him," Nunnally smiled dreamily, "We would always have each other's backs, we'd share lunches so that we'd both get good food but fight over who gets the bad stuff, I'd take unexpected pictures of him then show him and laugh as he sees his own shocked bright red face! And on the last day of school, we'd both sneak out back and release fireworks off the school veranda together, and he'd help me light them because I wouldn't be able to see were its meant to go. And then he'd explain what every different firework looks like to me and after that we'd go and exchange our deepest secrets and laugh at embarrassing things." Nunnally laughed, not a light laugh - a long happy true laugh -, she wiped tears from her eyes and kept herself steady.

Lelouch smiled at her, he would have loved for her to have a twin brother, especially if it would make Nunnally this happy. Nunnally looked back out towards the window, knowing its position by the sudden blast of warm light on her face. "Hmmm. What would his name be..."

"His name would be Rolo." Nunnally turned back towards Lelouch again, surprised he answered her thinking aloud. She smiled at him.

"Rolo Lamperouge... I like it! Heheh, Rolo and Nunnally Lamperouge and their older brother Lelouch Lamperouge. It works so well!" She giggled again.

Lelouch smiled at her, a sad smile, Rolo, this boy who gave his life for him. The boy who never got a chance to meet Nunnally, the boy who never got a chance to truly live. Lelouch looked down at his feet, the boy who treasured the girl's locket given to him with his life because the only person he cared about gave it to him. Lelouch smiled, a bit stronger this time. Rolo could have really lived, he could have lived here, with Nunnally even, if Lelouch hadn't let him strain his heart so much. A single tear hit Lelouch's boot, Rolo could have lived a happy life if Lelouch had saved him, he could have lived a life with a true future. Or even a life with his twin sister, Nunnally.

**Hey! I'm sorry it's so short! I just wanted to make a short one-shot for Rolo because he and Nunnally would have made the cutest pair of twins! So sad he died *sob* well anyway I really hoped you liked it and please leave a review, it would be very appreciated! Anyway, thank you for reading! Love you all! **


End file.
